Talk:Blades (Skyrim)/Archive 1
How do we know the Blades used Dragon Shouts?--Captainhu (talk) 09:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Alduin's Wall. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 13:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Recruiting? Who can you get to join the Blades and how do you do it? Night-Hawx (talk) 15:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) TheNightHawk '' ''You can get anyone of your followers to join the Blades. Simply become friendly with another in game character and ask them to follow you. Travel to Sky Haven and talk with Delphine. December 27, 2011 Anon (This is a response to the text above the table of contents): The Blades did not preform ANY dragon shouts the picture on the wall was the former dragonborn doing Dragonrend. Rooster831 (talk) 07:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC)rooster - It wasn't the Dragonborn, it were the first humans to have learned the way of the voice. This was long before the Blades came into existence (it were the ancestors of the Blades iirc). - April 7th, 2012 Recruiting i've got an question, if one of the Blades, you recruited, dies, can you get another Blade in her/his place? 00:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Removing from Blades? I want to remove Lydia from Blades, I know it can be done via a console command namely "removefromfaction", but I don't know the faction code for Blades! What is it? Edit: Even if I found the faction code using the "help" command, I wasn't able to remove Lydia from Blades. There must be a way... Bug: Getting the potion early On the PC, I had a slight bug issue. After the Blades asked me to kill Parthanax, I went and ended up killing another random dragon somewhere else. I recieved a Misc Quest update "Return to Esburn." When I did, he wouldn't talk to me because I hadn't killed Parthanax. Much, much later, I eventually killed Parthanax and returned. Esburn immediately offered to make the potion, even though I had brought no followers to the Blades yet. I'm wondering if I somehow triggered the 'kill such-and-such dragon' quest early? 06:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC)DiceGolem so how come this page is talking about the Blades in Skyrim and says they're joinable after the main quest, but the main quest link goes to the main quest of Oblivion? Ah, sorry. My laptop's lagging really badly and this ended up being a part of this section instead of being its own section. Quest Bug Is there any known way to fix the bug where the Blades recruits will just stand around if you've already killed the dragon at the radiant location? It seems like such an obvious bug, it's hard to believe it wouldn't have some sort of fix. 09:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Best followers to recruit? Who should I choose? I already recruited Mjoll cus she is essential. Who else should I choose? Thank. Smaen (talk) 12:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Where is Delphine? I keep going to Sky Haven Temple and nobody is there. i've looked everywhere and cant find anyone. I even went back to Delphine's Inn and couldn't find her there either. is there a bug on this quest? any help is much appreciated HarryVoldyWarts (talk) 03:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You check Everywhere? even outside? maybe the area before the actual temple? 6 Xero 9 (talk) 02:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Recruiting my wife and others. I married Iona and want her in the blades. will that move her to sky haven temple permanently or can she still live with me? Also, will the blades armor replace all armor, even if the armor she has is better? She has ebony boots, ebony gauntlets, an ebony shield, steel plate armor, and steel plate helmet. I also want to recruit faendal but he is better with light armor. I dont want him in heavy armor because i do some sneaking with him too. Already recruited Benor, he's great. 01:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) a confused skyrim player Any follower you recruit into the Blades will permanently move to Sky Haven Temple and will return there upon being dismissed. As far as armor goes, recruiting a follower into the Blades will replace their default armor with Blade Heavy Armor, sword, and shield. Due to this it's smarter to recruit followers who are "fit to be a Blade" (strong with heavy armor, one/two handed, block, etc) as opposed to recruiting a theif, or assassin. Any mage followers can be a good choice though as they will now be better protected with Heavy Armor but continue to use destruction magic. Dovahfeyn (talk) 06:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You can invite only three followers? Article repair Since i few of us are working on this, i figured a list of what needs done should be built so we can check off what is done and what needs done, i ask that the list is only altered when something is done or needs fixing *Bottom Half of Article (everything after "blades of skyrim") needs to be rewritten, it sounds more like a walk thorugh then an article about the blades. *The intro needs to be slightly expanded (or so i feel), the into is the beginning and it should start strong. *the article could stand to have more then one image. *The Refrence links need to be repaired, some are not even showing while other are in the wrong place. Cheatcodechamp (talk) 09:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : But remember, the article is about the order of Blades in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, main lore page is Blades (Lore), just a reminder. : Ikabite (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course, but it feels more like a walk-through then the Blades in Skyrim, I want it to read alittle more like a lore page then a quest.Cheatcodechamp (talk) 22:45, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added an infobox. It's taken from The Companions page, but it will do for now. You can could summon the EbonySkyrim, so she can add some pictures.? Ikabite (talk) 23:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Are you sure they need that infobox? if any they would need the "factions" box. The problem with both would be we dont have a symbol for the blades, like the flag banner most factions have. ill leave it for now since i cant say for sure if we really dont need it. As for Ebony, I will wait before i add any images, once the page has its facts and everything in place then we cant add the images and other secondary items.Cheatcodechamp (talk) 23:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Look at The Companions page, it looks fine. We just need to add a picture of Sky Haven Temple and a map of it's location. I also added "Notable Characters" selection, and since there are only two added some more information about each. It could use some more formating. Look at the Windhelm quarter section. If we only could make it look something like that.? Ikabite (talk) 23:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Point taken, Since Sky Haven Temple is the HQ that is will be the picture, ill see if we cant get a different pic of the temple's article.Cheatcodechamp (talk) 00:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) History Section History section is now redone. It is still very long and, in my opinion, it should be made shorter in this page.? Ikabite (talk) 13:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) We should make sure it focus's on the Blades of now more then anything else. we can focus on it more later, lets finish rewriting and touch-up and we can call this a finished article,Cheatcodechamp (talk) 04:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Nearly Finished Ok, the page now lacks only few more images and propably a spell/gramar check. After that has been added, I think we could nominate this for a "featured article" status. Ikabite (talk) 14:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Future of Blades Now when the article is finally done, I think we could use some speculation. The ancient Akavir map seems to indicate other places on the Skyrim map. I would, personaly, love to rebuild the order of Blades. This could be a legitimate theme for a future content added by Bethesda. If not, I would be happy to join a team of modders, who would be willing to make this true. Ikabite (talk) 14:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do you keep replacing my work with content from other articles? people dont want to have to reread the same wording and what i had had nothing wrong with it?Cheatcodechamp (talk) 19:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Grievances Firstly, why does the page have a location infobox for Sky Haven Temple? This is not about the temple, this is about the Blades as a group not where they live. Secondly, on a similar note, it needs to decide if this is a faction page or a lore page. The Blades already have a lore page, and all the approprate lore located here should be moved there. This is the faction page, and only needs to include information about the Blades as a faction as they appear in Skyrim. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 01:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : The infobox is taken as a placeholder. Look at the featured The Companions article, it has been inspired by that. : Secondly, about the lore on the page. I have done everything I could to make it shorter. I know it is not a lore article. I believe at it's current state the page contains only enaugh lore to explain the order of Blades and its state in the TESV : Ikabite (talk) 10:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC). ::: The infobox will probably need to be removed as the Companions page is wrong too. It's a location infobox. Thieves Guild/Dark Brotherhood/Dawnguard pages don't do this. ::: Ikabite, tell me when you are done so I can go over this article. ::: Jimeee (talk) 10:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Is recruiting Blades only possible after killing Paathurnax? In older versions of this article, it simply tells me that recruiting is possible as soon as Delphine reaches the temple. But when I talk to her (before killing Paathurnax), I cannot find the option that would lead to her asking for new recruits. The option only appeared after I killed Paathurnax and then talked to her, and I actually added this fact to the article to clarify that there is a requirement before I can restore the Blades. However, my addition had been deleted twice. Does that mean there is a glitch in my game and other players can recruit Blades without killing Paathurnax? 08:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Blades can not be recruited while the Paathurnax quest is active, there is however a small window between finding the temple and receiving the quest that you can recruit blades. After the completion of the main quest, I believe that the quest Paarthurnax become automatically failed or it just disappears, and the blades can be recruited after that point. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 09:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :you can definitly recruit blades before killing parthurnax . . . I have done so ralok (talk) 10:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, that explains it. For all of my characters, I do certain side quests like restoring the Blades only after completing the main quests, but I tend to delay or avoid killing Paathurnax since he was so helpful to the Dragonborn, which led to my misunderstanding. Thanks for clearing that up. :I can confirm though that after finishing the main quest without killing Paathurnax, recruiting Blades is NOT possible even though the quest is no longer visible. So as far as I know, if I wait too long to start recruiting, I won't be able to do it until Paathurnax is dead. 15:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : :If you've recruited followers into the Blades before the "Kill Paarthurnax" quest shows up, do the followers you recruited give you the cold shoulder and refuse to have anything to do with you? Or is only Delphine and Esbern who won't even give you the time of day if you refuse to do that quest? I think that is an important note to add to either this article or one of the other ones pertinent to the subject of both the Blades and the killing Paarthurna quest...I haven't seen it anywhere so I don't know if it exists already or not. (OrderedComa (talk) 17:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC))